Las cosas que quiero olvidar
by Apolonia86
Summary: Una historia que trata de narrar como aparecieron Juunanagou y Juuhachigou. O al menos como el Dr. Gero los volvió jinzouningen. Una vez fueron humanos normales, tuvieron una niñez, ahora son los destructores de su mundo. Un fic de Juuhachigou.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Las cosas que quiero olvidar**

(_Things I want to forget_)

Un fic por Mirai Juuhachi-gou

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

_Susurrando, miras_

_Mirando, no te importa_

_Bésame, hazme llorar_

_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

----------

_Algo está mal._

Crystal lo sabía en sus huesos, en cada célula de su cuerpo. Algo simplemente no estaba bien. Se paró ante la ventana, mirando fijamente la lluvia, observando, esperando. Temiendo.

"No te preocupes, Crys," Jet trató de tranquilizarla. Se levantó de sus estudios y se apresuró para tomar con su mano sus sedosos cabellos. "La tormenta es algo malo. Mama volverá a casa pronto."

Crystal sacudió su cabeza. Su joven mente no podía formar las palabras que necesitaba para explicarle sus dudas a su gemelo. Él era el inteligente, no ella. Jet iba a ser un científico, de esto estaba segura. A veces imaginar a su hermano en una bata de laboratorio con gafas divertidas la hacía reír, pero no ahora.

Ella no era brillante o inteligente en la escuela como él era. Ella probablemente ni siquiera sabría como leer si él no la hubiera ayudado en clases. Tal vez Jet debería ser un maestro en realidad.

Crystal nunca se preguntó que sería cuando creciera. "Una novia," le diría a cualquiera que pregunte, pero Jet siempre la regañaba por eso. Debía pensar sobre ella misma en primer lugar, le dijo. Su vida no debería depender de los caprichos de otra persona.

Crystal no podía explicarle eso a él, tampoco. Ni siquiera podía entenderse porque, cada vez que pensaba en su propio futuro, llegaba una carencia de imaginación tan grande que parecía casi aterradora. No podía imaginarse de grande, como Mama o Papa. No podía verse en un largo y bonito vestido blanco, como la novia que le decía a las otras personas que ella soñaba ser. Ni siquiera se imaginaba como una novia. No se imaginaba como nada en absoluto.

A veces se preguntaba si moriría pronto. No parecía probable; ella y su hermano siempre tenían mucho que comer, y demasiados juguetes. Su mamá obviamente los amaba, y Papá... bueno, Papá no estaba mucho, aunque estaba, solía ser muy duro con ellos. Nalgueaba a Jet muy duramente a veces que el muchacho tenía raspones en las nalgas o las piernas. Era porque Papá no quería Jet se volviera un "debilucho", dijo. No golpeaba a Crystal, aunque, tal vez porque Mamá no lo dejaba.

Mamá.

Se sentía terrible, sentados a la ventana y buscando en la lluvia, con miedo que Mamá no volviera, con miedo de lo que sucedería si lo hacía.

"Ven a jugar conmigo, Crys," Jet instó, tomando el brazo de su hermana. "Incluso te permitiré ganar, tal vez."

Un movimiento de afuera capturó su vista. "Mamá," susurró ella.

"¿Eh?" Jet se inclinó a la ventana, su respiración empañaba el vidrio. "¡Mamá está viniendo!" Saltó y corrió hasta la puerta y abrírsela. "Mamá, ¡Crys estaba preocupada por ti otra vez!"

Sterling Silver se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a su hijo con amplios, y embrujados ojos. Sterling siempre había sido bella, incluso antes de casarse con el golpeador Comandante Silver; pero ahora esa belleza parecía desvanecerse. Parecía haber envejecido más allá de sus años en cuestión de horas.

La sonrisa de bienvenida de Jet tambaleó. "¿Mamá...?"

Tranquilamente Crystal se bajó de la ventana y caminó hacia donde su hermano estaba. Vio a su madre pálida, ojos desenfocados, y de alguna manera sabía.

"Es Papá, ¿no es así?" dijo ella. "Algo le ha sucedido a Papá."

"¡No seas estúpida!" Jet le dijo, dándole un leve empujón. "¡Papa está bien! Él es un soldado, y un gran luchador. ¡No pasa nada malo con él! ¿O sí, Mamá?" Alzó su vista hacia la mujer para su confirmación.

El rostro de Sterling se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas con un sollozo. "Oh, mis bebés, mis hermosos hijos..." Se acercó y los acercó más a ella. "¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?"

Una arrugada, húmeda hoja de papel cayó de su mano hacia el piso. Crystal la miró sobre su hombro, luchando para juntar las letras en la página y hacerlas palabras. Todo lo que pudo deducir fue "...COMANDANTE SILVER MUERE EN BATALLA..." antes que las lágrimas nublaran sus ojos.

----------

_Deseando que estés muerto_

_¿Por qué estás en mi cama?_

_Tú eres quien está en peligro_

_Sólo soy yo que lo niego._

----------

La primavera se convirtió en verano, un verano que no trajo ninguna alegría, sólo largos días calurosos y breves noches sin dormir. Los niños no extrañaban mucho a su padre --lo veían tan poco-- pero su alguna vez brillante y alegre madre se alejaba de ellos, día a día. Nunca se reía ahora, nunca sonreía. Hacía su rutina diaria como un robot. La casa estaba inmaculada, y sus comidas eran servidas con prontitud, a pesar de los meses pasados la tarifa se convertía en cada vez menos apetecibles.

"No tenemos dinero," Jet le explicó a su hermana. "Mamá no puede trabajar, así que tenemos que hacerlo."

Recogían latas, hacían extraños trabajos para los vecinos, cualquier cosa para conseguir algunos zennis para comprar algo de comida en el mercado. A menudo los comerciantes les daban un poco extra si podían, sintiendo lástima por los dos delgados, pálidos niños; pero se trataba de un año duro alrededor, y todos pasaban por un duro momento debido a eso.

El otoño trajo días de escuelas, y los niños asistieron a clases fielmente, usando orgullosamente en clase sus gastadas, rotas y desteñidas ropas. Los demás niños se burlaban de ellos, pero a ellos no les importaba. Se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era lo importante. A veces Crystal luchaba con las lágrimas, pero Jet siempre sentía sus sensaciones y tomaba su mano bajo el pupitre, y siempre se sentía mejor por ello.

Crystal se mantenía diciendo que lo peor había sucedido, y que habían sobrevivido. Nada peor les iba a suceder. Mamá no sería asesinada en una guerra, y Jet le había prometido a Mamá repetidas veces que nunca se uniría al Ejército. La gente decía que el Ejército ya ni siquiera existía --había sido destruido. Crystal se alegraba en secreto, de alguna manera; no más Ejércitos querían decir no más guerras, y eso quería decir que nadie más tendría que morir.

Una tarde de finales de noviembre, el frío viento del norte persiguió a los gemelos a casa. Se estaba poniendo amargamente frío, y sus delgadas prendas de vestir no les ofrecían ninguna protección, pero de todos modos Crystal y Jet se alegraban de volver a una cálida casa, con una comida decente, con la presencia de su madre, a pesar de lo distante que estuvo estos días.

"La casa está oscura," Crystal dijo mientras se acercaban.

"Mamá probablemente está dormida otra vez," dijo Jet. "Ha estado haciendo eso últimamente. Tendrás que aprender como cocinar, Crys."

"Tal vez deberíamos llevar a Mamá a un doctor."

"¿Y cómo le pagamos? Apenas tenemos los suficientes zennis para poder comer, y es difícil encontrar trabajo ahora que la escuela empezó y que pasamos mucho tiempo en clase."

"Podría dejar la escuela. De todas maneras no me va bien. Podría conseguir un trabajo."

"No seas tonta, nadie va a contratar a un niño por tiempo completo." Jet abrió la puerta y miró al oscuro pasillo. "¿Mamá? Mamá, despierta, estamos en casa."

Crystal miró sobre los hombros de su gemelo. "Jet, tengo miedo."

"No seas un bebé. Vamos, ayúdame a despertar a Mamá." Jet encendió la luz del pasillo y se dirigió adentro, sin temor a nada como siempre.

Mamá no estaba recostada en el sofá, como estaba a menudo en estos días. Tampoco estaba en la cocina, o incluso en su baño cuando los niños entraron.

"¡Mamá!" Jet gritó de nuevo. "Mamá, ¿dónde estás?"

Crystal notó que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Quería avisarle a su hermano para ganar su atención, pero repentinamente su voz se estancó en su garganta mientras que ninguna palabra salía. Caminó hacia adelante, como un alfiler hacia un imán, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma o llamar a su gemelo mientras él buscaba en el resto de la pequeña casa. Una pequeña mano se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño. Se metió perezosamente en el oscuro cuarto. Se golpeó contra algo que comenzaba a mecerse en la oscuridad, haciendo un bajo chillido. Crystal tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para encender la luz.

Mamá colgaba del aire. Su cabeza colgaba inclinada a un lado y su rostro estaba todo azul y púrpura. Una soga colgaba desde la luz y estaba atada al cuello de Mamá. Se mecía lentamente de atrás hacia adelante en el aire, como una campana de oración dando su mensaje en una suave brisa. Una silla, dada vuelta, estaba debajo de los pies de Mamá que colgaban. Uno de sus zapatos se había caído.

Crystal tembló, comenzando a gritar trayendo a Jet corriendo. Él echó un vistazo al cuerpo de su madre y sacó a su hermana de la habitación, agarrándola y presionado su rostro contra su hombro. "¡No mires, Crys!" jadeó él, alejándola, sacándola de la casa con él. "¡No la mires!"

Era demasiado tarde. La imagen de su madre muerta nunca se alejaría de la mente de Crystal.

----------

_Oh, estoy mareada y veo nublado_

_Oh, ¿alguien me salvará?_

_Oh, hipnotízame_

_Anestesia mi dolor._

----------

La señora de los Servicios Sociales era muy bonita y olía bastante bien, pero quería poner a Jet y a Crystal en lo que ella llamaba una "casa de asignación".

"Pobres pequeños corderos," susurró, acariciando el cabello de Jet (e ignorando su mueca), "que tragedia terrible... su madre era obviamente una mujer muy perturbada. Necesitarán una gran cantidad de tiempo para adaptarse a esta terrible pérdida. La familia en la nueva casa los ayudará a aprender como lidiar con todo lo que ha sucedido y antes que lo sepan, tendrán sus propias familias de nuevo."

Esa noche, Jet instó a Crystal a huir. "Nos separarán, Crys," susurró en la oscuridad mientras se vestían. "Iremos a lugares diferentes y nos darán nombres diferentes y ni siquiera nos dejarán escribirnos el uno al otro y nunca más te volveré a ver. ¡Prefiero morir a permitir que eso suceda!"

Crystal se resignó a su destino, pero sabía sólo una cosa: habiendo perdido a sus padres, no iba a perder a su hermano, también. Siguió a Jet en la noche y ni una vez volvió a mirar atrás.

----------

_Pasear por el parque, aire fresco_

_Muevo mi bebida, todavía estás aquí_

_Un silencioso niño pregunta por qué_

_Tú solías traerme aquí._

----------

No fue tan difícil de conseguir, en realidad. Pudieron encontrar buena gente a veces quienes se sentían mal por semejantes delgados, bonitos niños y que llevaban con ellos. Viejas parejas, por lo general, o una sola mujer soltera. Aprendieron rápidamente a no confiar en los hombres más grandes. Los extraños los alimentarían, les darían ropas y un lugar donde dormir. A veces podrían quedarse por semanas antes que las preguntas comenzaran --de donde son, donde están su mamá y su papá, ¿no deberían ir a la escuela? Entonces se escaparían nuevamente en la noche, en busca de otro lugar, de otros extraños.

Cuando llegaron a Highrise, era aún más fácil esconderse en la gran ciudad, y Jet desarrolló nuevas habilidades que los ayudaba a sobrevivir. Era un buen ladrón, como sucedió, y nunca fueron atrapados. Aprendió a mentir casi tan naturalmente como a respirar; pero tenía que asegurarse que Crystal se mantuviera escondida y mantuviera su boca cerrada porque Crystal era terrible ante los interrogatorios, y peor en decir mentiras.

Mientras los gemelos crecían, aprendieron a pelear --no tuvieron otra elección, en realidad. A las bandas no les gustaba que dos extraños operaran en sus tierras, y hubo muchas personas más viejas de las calles que querían aprovecharse de los dos atractivos adolescentes. Crystal lloró cuando Jet cortó su cabello tan corto como el de él para hacerla parecer menos femenina, pero sabía que tenía razón-- una joven, bonita niña en las calles era un incluso más grande blanco que dos jóvenes, bonitos muchachos afeminados. Usaba la misma clase de ropas que él, y se alejaba de la vista tanto como era posible.

Habían estado sobreviviendo a su manera por casi diez años cuando Crystal se enfermó. Era invierno, y era difícil de encontrar una vivienda. Ambos dos habían estado durmiendo en un almacén abandonado por casi una semana, sin otro calor que la penosa calidez del cuerpo del otro. Una mañana Crystal se despertó con una terrible fiebre, temblando descontroladamente, incapaz de respirar con facilidad. Jet hizo lo mejor que pudo para cuidarla, pero ella se mantenía empeorando.

Jet estaba frenético. No podía permitir que su hermana muriera, pero no sabía como ayudarla. Incluso si pudiera entrar en una farmacia o en un hospital, no sabía que clase de medicina darle. Para el décimo día, ella estaba tan débil que no podía sentarse, y se estaba negando a comer. Tanto como odiaba hacer esto, tenía que conseguir ayuda para ella.

"Volveré pronto, Crys," dijo él, cubriéndola con una manta desgarrada en la que habían estado durmiendo. "Sólo descansa." Quería rezar, pero no creía en Dios, había dejado de creer desde que su madre se había suicidado. Su pecho estaba acongojado y apretado con temor mientras salía a la calle.

Era peligroso, salir a plena luz del día, pero Jet estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que Crystal estuviera bien de nuevo. Había oído hablar de alguien más que vivía fuera de la ciudad --un hombre loco, decían todos, que se alejaba de todos y que convenía con quienes le fueran útiles. Se rumoreaba que era un forajido, un fanático, un psicótico antisocial quien prefería realizar experimentos extraños en su laboratorio y matar a cualquiera que se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente a su choza como para llamar a su puerta.

Jet había oído todas estas historias sobre el extraño fuera de la ciudad. También había escuchando que ese hombre era un doctor, y que una vez había estado en la Red Ribbon Army.

_Tengo que conseguir que nos ayude... lo peor que podría hacer es matarme por preguntar, y si eso sucede, sucede. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por Crys. Ella es todo lo que me queda, y haré cualquier cosa para salvarla._

_Cualquier cosa._

----------

_Sí, necesito sentir amor_

_Y usaré el tuyo como un guante_

_Pero los recuerdos volverán a inundarme_

_Y todo lo que quiero hacer es pintarlo de negro._

----------

Estaba cálido. Ella había estado tan fría, demasiado fría, por tanto tiempo que casi se había olvidado lo que era estar cálido y confortable. Cambió; sintió la suavidad del lino contra su piel.

"¿Crys? Crys, despierta."

Se obligó a abrir sus párpados y se enfocó en el ansioso rostro de su hermano. Se las arregó para sonreír un poco, trató de hablar, y tosió fuertemente.

"No trates de hablar. Aquí, bebe esto." Una sequedad se colocó entre sus secos labios y se las arregló para tragar un par de sorbos de la fría, fresca agua. "El doctor dice que vas a estar bien. Has estado fuera de ti por casi una semana, pero vas a mejorar."

La sequedad desapareció, y Crystal tragó duramente. "¿Dó... dónde...?" Dijo.

"Estamos en el laboratorio del doctor. Te trajimos aquí porque él dijo que no podría cuidar de ti en su casa. Estabas muy enferma. Él te ayudó, Crys. Es un amigo de nuestro padre. Él va a cuidar de nosotros de ahora en adelante."

Una sombra apareció sobre el hombro de su hermano; Crystal obligó a su nublada visión a enfocar. Un viejo hombre, con largo cabello blanco y una larga capa blanca, su rostro escarpado y sombrío. Ella trató de sonreír. "Gra... cias..."

Sus húmedos ojos grises parpadearon; podría haber estado sonriendo, pero a través de su grueso bigote blanco era difícil de decir. "Descansa," dijo en una gruesa, y grave voz. "Tu hermano y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar." Su arrugada mano descendió sobre el hombro de Jet, y el muchacho comenzó. "Vamos."

"¿Qué...?" Crystal algo llenarse a través de los ojos de su hermano, algo muy parecido al miedo. "¿Qué...?"

"Nada," dijo Jet, demasiado rápidamente. "Todo está bien." Corrió su mano y le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Duerme, hermana. Cuando te despiertes, te diré sobre eso."

Crystal sintió un ardor en el interior de su brazo, y la oscuridad apareció para tragársela. El último pensamiento que la siguió en su sueño fue: _¿Jet estaba... mintiéndome?..._

----------

_Dices mi nombre, no escucho nada_

_Compartes mis sueños, no veo nada_

_Suicidio inconsciente_

_¿No te has ido todavía?_

_Me haces recordar._

----------

A la mañana siguiente Crystal estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarse y comer un poco. El doctor --Gero, dijo que era su nombre-- le trajo un simple desayuno. "Asegúrate de beber el jugo," dijo él. "Necesitas recuperar tu fuerza."

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" preguntó ella, sin tocar la comida.

"Está durmiendo," Gero respondió. "Come. Lo traeré cuando hayas terminado."

Lentamente Crystal comió la insípida porción; tenía dificultades en tragar, pero se las arregló para hacerlo. El jugo _sabía bien_, y después de beberlo se sentía mucho más fuerte. Gero se sentó y miró; Crys se sintió incómoda bajo su escrutinio, sabiendo dolorosamente que estaba usando sólo una remera blanca y nada abajo. Aún así la mirada en sus ojos no era sexual; la que ella había experimentado lo suficiente. Quería algo de ella, estaba segura; ¿pero qué?

Cuando terminó, Gero recogió la bandeja y se puso de pie. "Traeré a tu hermano ahora," dijo él, volteándose para salir.

"Gracias," dijo ella, pero él salió sin decir otra palabra. Mientras esperaba, Crystal miró alrededor de la habitación. Las paredes, suelo y cielo raso parecían como si fueran cortadas de pierda; no había ventanas, sólo una puerta. Había una cama, una silla, una lámpara, y eso era todo.

Una figura familiar apareció en la puerta, y Crystal se iluminó a la vez. "¡Jet!" gritó. Deslizó sus piernas de la cama y saltó para encontrarse con él. Su pie descalzo había dado sólo dos pasos en el frío piso de piedra antes que sus piernas cedieran bajo ella.

Antes de darse cuenta que se estaba cayendo, Jet estuvo allí para atraparla. Sus manos sostenían sus brazos fuertemente, casi dolorosamente, mientras la trasladaba nuevamente a la cama. "No trates de levantarte," dijo él. "Todavía estás muy débil para caminar."

"¡Ow! Jet, ¡me estás lastimando!" protestó ella.

Al instante él soltó sus manos de ella, y ella cayó en el delgado colchón con un gemido. Sus antebrazos se pusieron rojos con la marca de sus dedos. "Lo siento, Crys, no quise--"

"Tus manos --están tan frías," Crystal dijo, mientras se frotaba los aireados moretones que le había dejado. "¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"Nada malo," interrumpió. Sonaba enojado. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí. Jet, ¿qué sucede? Sabes que no puedes mentirme, no me importa lo bien que le mientes a todos los demás."

Lentamente Jet se sentó a su lado. Se movía cuidadosamente, pero su peso hizo que la cama hiciera un sonido alarmante. No debería ser mucho más pesado que ella. "Hermana... El Dr. Gero dijo que podría hacerte mejorar, pero dijo que necesitaba ayuda con un experimento en el que él estaba trabajando. Eso es todo."

"¿Qué tuviste que hacer?"

"No es importante." Puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Lo que importa es que estarás bien."

Ella miró a su rostro; Jet no hacía contacto visual con los suyos. "¿Por qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué te hizo hacer?"

La miró entonces, mientras que su imparpadeante mirada la hizo temblar lejos de él. "_Eso_ no," dijo amargamente. "Aunque casi lo hubiera preferido antes--"

"¿Qué que?"

"No importa." Se levantó bruscamente. "Lo importante es hacerte mejorar y sacarte de aquí."

"Jet, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?"

"Gero prometió darte algo de ropa y de dinero. Puedes ir a donde quieras ir." Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti?" A pesar de su debilidad, Crystal se obligó a ponerse de pie. "Sabes que no iría a ningún lado sin ti."

Él se detuvo y volteó su rostro hacia ella. Parecía enojado y avergonzado, pero sus ojos rogaban silenciosamente que ella entendiera, aceptara --¿qué? "Crys, por favor... sólo haz lo que te digo. Tienes que salir de aquí tan pronto como puedas."

"¡No te dejaré, Jet!"

"Muy bien, jovencita." Gero entró en el cuarto, y Crys tuvo la repentina certeza que su anfitrión había escuchado cada palabra. "Yo estaría... bastante angustiado si alguno de los dos se fuera."

Jet se giró hacia él, resoplando. "Crystal _no_ es parte del trato."

"Ah, sí, nuestro trato, jovencito. No es sólo la vida de tu hermana, sino también venganza contra el hombre que mató a tu padre. ¿No te acuerdas?"

Una ola de mareos golpeó a Crystal, pero se las arregló para permanecer de pie. "¿Nuestro padre? ¡Él murió durante la guerra!"

Gero movió sus descoloridos ojos sobre ella. "Él fue asesinado por un enemigo de la Red Ribbon Army llamado Son Goku."

"¿As... asesinado...?"

"Sí, de hecho, querida mía. Asesinado a sangre fría. Cuando le dije a tu hermano, él también estuvo dispuesto a someterse a --"

"¿Cállate, viejo!" Gritó Jet. "Déjala fuera de esto."

"Porque, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, niño." Gero sonrió tranquilamente. "Ya no eres sólo un humano, sabes; eres mejor que cualquier humano. Más fuerte, más rápido, más poderoso --más que un rival para los gustos de Son Goku."

"Jet, ¿de qué está hablando?" Crystal demandó, desesperada. "¿Qué te ha hecho?"

Jet miró con los ojos llenos de odio a Gero, sin responder a su gemela.

"Él es un _jinzouningen_ ahora, niña," Gero respondió.

Crystal parpadeó duramente. "¡¿Un... humano artificial?! ¡Es una locura!"

"Tonterías. Necesitaba un discípulo para mi más nuevo proyecto, y tu hermano quería ayuda para tí. Como un bonus extra, ambos dos tendrán la oportunidad de vengarse por el prematuro fallecimiento de su padre. Quiero a Son Goku muerto por mis propias razones. Por lo tanto, podríamos... ayudarnos el uno al otro, ¿eh?"

"Ya te dije, Gero," Jet siseó, apretando sus puños y temblando. "Deja a Crystal fuera _de esto_. Ella _no es_ parte del trato. ¡Mantén tus manos fuera de ella!"

"Si no fuera por mí, la chica estaría muerta. Has hecho tu negocio, y me he alejado del mismo. Lo que decida hacer con la chica ahora no es de tu preocupación."

"¡Bastardo!" Las manos Jet se dispararon, alcanzando la garganta del hombre.

"¡Jet, no!" Crystal gritó, tomando un vacilante paso hacia adelante.

Despreocupado, Gero levantó un brazo, señalando una pequeña caja negra a Jet. Apretó el botón rojo sobre la caja, y Jet se congeló, luego se derrumbó.

"_¡¡¡Jet!!!"_ Crystal cayó con sus manos y rodillas y luchó por su gemelo. No se estaba moviendo, no estaba respirando. "¡Lo mataste!" le gritó a Gero, tratando de alzar la plúmbica forma de Jet en sus brazos.

"Nada puede matarlo ahora, niña. Pero no importa; en poco tiempo, entenderás." Gero se agachó y tomó su brazo. Ella luchó, pero no tenía fuerza para alejarse. Él sacó una jeringa hipodérmica y la inyectó en su brazo. Ella rompió en llanto de pura rabia, tratando de luchar contra Gero, intentando de liberarse del olvido que ahora aparecía abiertamente tragándola.

"No te preocupes, niña," dijo Gero con burlona gentileza. "Todo terminará antes que sepas."

_Todo terminará._

_Todo._

_Terminará..._

----------

_Tocas mi rostro, no siento nada_

_Saboreas mis labios, no doy nada_

_Esta hambrienta alma debe ser alimentada_

_Me haces recordar cosas que quiero olvidar_

--Leah Andreone, "Make Me Remember"

----------

_Click_

Despierta. Así de fácil. Ningún aumento de conciencia, ningún crecimiento de desconcierto, ni siquiera la sensación de que algo la había despertado. El mundo a su alrededor repentinamente --esta allí. Estaba recostada en una fría, y plana superficie metálica, completamente desnuda, sólo que ella no estaba fría. Podía escuchar el zumbido y los clicks de las maquinarias, circuitos, interruptores y engranajes--

--engranajes, o--

--Gero--

"¡Jet!" gritó, y se levantó --o intentó. Sus brazos y piernas quedaron inmóviles, y no pudo mover nada excepto su cabeza.

"Muy bien," dijo Gero, asintiendo mientras ponía la caja negra en el mostrador. "Has sobrevivido a la operación espléndidamente, querida mía."

"¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!" demandó ella.

"Por supuesto, podrías ser algo más débil que Juunana-gou al principio, a causa de tu enfermedad, pero tu núcleo de regeneración debería compensar eso prontamente. Me atrevería a decir que eventualmente tu poder incluso superará el de él."

"¿De qué demonios estas hablando? _Jet, ¡¿dónde estás?! ¡¡Ayúdame!!_"

"No hay necesidad de gritar, querida mía; él está allí mismo." Gero apuntó hacia otro lugar en el laboratorio.

Ella volteó su cabeza y vio a su hermano en otra mesa a su izquierda. Jet estaba sujeto a ella, desnudo como ella, y la parte de su cabeza no estaba. El horro era tan grande que por un momento Crystal sólo podía mirar fijamente al rostro sin vida de su hermano. "¿Qué le has _hecho_?"

"Lo estoy haciendo perfecto, por supuesto." Gero se movió de nuevo a su línea de visión, revisando los cables que salían del cráneo abierto de Jet hacia un monitor sobre una pared cerca de su mesa. "Juunana-gou está totalmente y demasiado rebelde. Una vez que sus recuerdos se hayan esfumado, estoy seguro que tendrá muchos menos problemas en manejar esto. Sí, creo que volver a la base humana fue para mejor, después de todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'Número Diecisiete'? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No importa, Juuhachi-gou; muy pronto no recordarás nada de esto de todas maneras." Gero volvió al pie de su mesa y tomó el controlador. "El equipo ya ha sido instalado; todo lo que tenemos que hacer es eliminar tu humanidad. No más recuerdos, ni ansiedades, ni personalidad, ni sentido de la identidad... sólo la necesidad de luchar y matar. Son Goku morirá, y también cualquier persona que yo elija. Ambos serán perfectos, máquinas perfectas para luchar. No más lágrimas, no más dolor --te gustará ser un _jinzouningen_, Juuhachi-gou. Será mucho más fácil que ser un humano ordinario."

Crystal trató de dar un suspiro para gritar por última vez.

_Click_

----------


End file.
